Soulless
by StilesSpirit
Summary: Derek sabe que hay algo malo con Stiles, y no sólo se trata de las secuelas que el Nogitsune dejó en el joven. No, hay algo más, algo completamente distinto e inimaginable. Stiles-Center fic; United!Pack. (One Shot, pero podría terminar como fic).


**Soulless**

La lluvia caía a raudales sobre su cuerpo, y la helada brisa movía su cabello, despeinándolo. A él no le importaba, sin embargo, nada lo hacía; no podía sentir el frío aire calar sus huesos de manera intensa, tampoco le molestaban las grandes gotas de agua que golpeaban su cabeza.

Con las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de sus pantalones y sus hombros y cabeza gachos, el joven caminaba con lentitud, mirando los pequeños charcos que se formaban en el piso, y pisando cada uno de ellos.

No tenía un objetivo en particular, él sólo caminaba las calles de Beacon Hills, aquella ciudad tan conocida y familiar para él, como si fuera la primera vez que las recorriera. Y, en realidad, lo eran, de alguna forma.

La persona que había sido sabía aquellas rutas; _la persona que había sido_ había caminado por ellas innumerables veces, solo o acompañado por su fiel mejor amigo, riendo y jugando. Pero ahora todo era diferente, todo había cambiado.

No sólo por la aparición de hombres lobos, Kanimas, manadas de Alphas y quien sabe que cosas más. No, algo en él había cambiado, y no sabía bien que era.

Quizás el espíritu maligno que solía poseerlo, el Nogitsune que recientemente había abandonado su mente y su cuerpo para siempre (claro que las consecuencias de este seguirían impregnadas en él, sin opción de quitarlas); quizás el haber asesinado a personas (el joven agradecía, sin embargo, que sus manos no habían tocado a sus amigos; claro, Allison y Aiden —¿acaso él era su amigo?— habían estado cerca, _demasiado cerca_ , pero nada les había pasado) era lo que había cambiado en él.

Pero Stiles sabía que aquello no era su problema. No eso, no su desorden de estrés pos-traumático; no su nueva depresión, la cual se había originado por la culpa; nada de eso.

¿Quizás su alma había cambiado? ¿Su antes buena y amable alma se había vuelto oscura, malvada, llena de ira y culpa?

Quizás.

Quizás.

 _Quizás._

No se daba cuenta que repetía estas palabras en voz alta, pero tampoco de que, de su boca, no salía aquel aliento frío que debería.

* * *

—¿Qué se supone que estamos haciendo aquí? —Preguntó Lydia con desinterés, enrollando un mechón de cabello en su dedo.

—No lo sé, Derek sólo dijo que debíamos venir aquí lo más rápido posible. —Respondió Scott frunciendo el ceño, mirando a Kira, quien se encontraba sentada a su lado.

Todos podían notar la preocupación salir de cada poro del Alpha y, a decir verdad, era entendible; Derek Hale no era de aquellas personas que solicitaban una _reunión de emergencia ASAP_ en su loft, ordenando que todos los miembros de su manda asistan. (No todos, en realidad).

Isaac, quien poseía sus brazos cruzados y se encontraba apoyado contra la pared, con una expresión aburrida en el rostro, decidió hablar.

—Hemos estado aquí desde hace treinta minutos, y Derek no ha llegado. Lo que sea que tenga que decirnos no debe de ser tan importante.

—Nunca nos ha llamado con tanta urgencia, Isaac. Estoy segura de que vendrá en seguida. —A Alisson no le agradaba Derek, para nada, no luego de la muerte de su madre (incluso antes, pensaba que era alguien tenebroso). Pero estaba de acuerdo con Scott (y no, tampoco tenía algo que ver con que quería demostrarle a su exnovio que lo apoyaba y estaba de acuerdo con él, claro que no).

Scott sonrió a su antigua novia, de manera dulce y con ojos brillantes, y ella devolvió su gesto. Kira y Isaac sólo compartieron una mirada de dolor.

Lydia reía en silencio.

—No sé ustedes, pero yo me largo. Realmente, no me interesa lo que Hale quiera decir. —Aiden no había abierto la boca hasta ese momento, el cual dejó escapar un comentario, con un tono de fastidio.

En ese momento, el sonido de la pesada puerta del apartamento del anterior Alpha se escuchó.

—Te interesará, estoy seguro.

Derek Hale, con su ropa hecha añicos, mojado de pies a cabeza, estaba parado en la puerta respirando entrecortadamente.

* * *

 _Nadie se recupera de una posesión, Derek lo sabía bien. Había visto demasiados casos para entender que las cicatrices que un demonio (o, en este caso, un Nogitsune) deja son imposibles de cerrar, quizás incluso imposibles de reparar._

 _Es por eso que no cuestionaba la nueva personalidad de Stiles, la depresión que crecía en él día tras día, segundo a segundo. El chico había pasado por una situación totalmente traumática, que nadie podía entender o siquiera comenzar a imaginar._

 _Toda la manada podía entender la culpa, aquella causada por matar a alguien, claro, pero ninguno lo había disfrutado._

 _Stiles, en cambio, sí (el Nogitsune lo disfrutó, no Stiles, debía recordarse Derek)._

 _Pero al humano le sucedía algo más. No era sólo eso._

 _Uno imaginaría que Stiles estaría desesperado, triste, intentando compensar sus errores, pero no era así. Él parecía…_ vacío.

 _Y esa era razón suficiente para que Derek temblara, porque había conocido a alguien igual._

 _Y ese alguien había muerto en menos de dos semanas._

 _Después de todo, no es posible sobrevivir sin un alma._

* * *

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Peter —nadie sabía que hacía él allí— dijo a Derek con calma, sin que la preocupación se denotara en su voz.

—Lluvia. Una torrencial lluvia.

—¿Y tu ropa?

—Stiles.

* * *

 _Las calles se encontraban desoladas, no había rastro de la presencia de otro ser humano allí (por supuesto que no la había, la lluvia torrencial caí del cielo como si de un diluvio tratara, y estaba helando). Al nuevo Stiles le gustaba eso._

 _Sus pisadas no se escuchaban por el sonido del agua caer contra el pavimento y los techos de las casas, pero él podía imaginar el sonido calmo que harían contra los charcos del suelo._

 _Oh, que hermoso sonido, que paz. Stiles cerró los ojos por un momento y detuvo su paso, con aquella fantasía en su cabeza llena de caos, conflictos y dolor._

 _De pronto, un ruido lejano perturbando la primera situación calma que vivía desde todo el embrollo del Kitsune malvado._

 _Luego, llegaron más._

 _Constantes, rápidos, fuertes, como si alguien estuviera corriendo. Cada vez más cerca._

 _Y más cerca._

 _Dio la vuelta lentamente (parecía que todo lo hacía lentamente, y, si pudiera sentir alguna emoción, estaba seguro de que estaría asustado por aquello), y divisó al hombre lobo de ojos azules intentando llegar a él._

 _Sonrió, pero no había rastros de alegría en su rostro._

 _No había rastros de nada._

* * *

—Creí que habían expulsado al Nogitsune semanas atrás. —Confundida, Malia frunció el ceño y miró a Kira. Esta levantó los hombros, sin saber que contestar.

—Lo hicimos.

—Entonces, ¿el niño Adderal te hizo eso? ¿El mismo que casi se desmaya por ver una gota de sangre hace dos años atrás? —El sarcasmo era evidente en Peter, y su mueca graciosa demostraba que no creía que el humano podría haber atacado a su sobrino.

—Lo que Peter quiere decir es que —dijo Lydia, mirando a Derek con ojos muy abiertos— ¿cómo pudo haber sido Stiles? Eso no es posible, no tiene la suficiente fuerza para pelear contigo. Diablos, ¡no la tiene siquiera para pelear contra Greenway!

—Pero el nuevo Stiles sí. —La voz de Derek era fría, carente de emociones. Pero sus ojos se encontraban perdidos y tristes.

* * *

— _¿Qué quieres, Sourwolf? —Incluso aquellas palabras sonaban mal en su boca, no pertenecían allí._

— _Entender que está sucediendo contigo._

— _Únete al club. —Su voz era baja, ronca, lenta, increíblemente distinta a la de Stiles._ Rota, pero vacía.

(¿Acaso eso era posible?)

* * *

—¿A qué te refieres?

Scott estaba asustado. No por él, no por la seguridad de sus amigos (quizás por Allison, ya que, luego de su "casi muerte" ocasionada por el Nogitsune, temía por ella todo el tiempo), no por la seguridad de su madre.

Sino por Stiles.

Su hermano, el cual lo protegía y defendía en cada oportunidad que se presentaba, que siempre estaba para él.

Pero a aquel que _Scott_ lefalló.

—Es su alma.

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Ya no la tiene.

Y vaya que Derek estaba sorprendido de que aquella conversación era exactamente igual a la que había tenido con Stiles.

* * *

— _Encontraremos una forma arreglar todo, lo prometo._

— _No puedes reparar algo tan roto, Derek. —Stiles respondió, pero esta vez su voz demostró una emoción: tristeza tan pura que le dieron ganas de llorar a Derek. Y eso era algo completamente raro._

— _No digas eso, idiota. Todos estamos rotos, de alguna forma u otra —El hombre lobo posó su mano en su frío hombro, y Stiles no se movió, ni siquiera levantó la cabeza para mirarlo—. Pero eso no significa que debamos rendirnos._

 _Lentamente, el joven comenzó a subir su rostro, quedando a centímetros del de Derek, y habló tan bajo que hubiese sido imposible para una persona normal escucharlo._

— _No significa eso, pero es lo que más anhelo —se aclaró la garganta y continuó, más fuerte que antes—. Ya no tengo esperanza, Derek, ¿no lo entiendes?_

 _Hale tomó una gran bocanada de aire._

— _No es esperanza lo que te falta —no le gustaba tener que ser aquel que rompiera aquellas noticias, pero alguien debía hacerlo—. Es tu alma._

— _¿Qué pasa con ella?_

— _Ya no tienes una._

* * *

Los gritos sorprendidos e impactados resonaban por todo el apartamento; la incrudelidad presente en todos aquellos ojos abiertos, sin entender en realidad lo que estaba pasando.

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" "¿De qué hablas?" "¿Acaso estás loco?" Todas esas preguntas volaban, pero Derek no estaba interesado en contestar ninguna, ni tampoco escuchar más.

—¡Basta! —Gritó.

El apartamento se sumió en un silencio total.

—Él reaccionó igual que lo hicieron ustedes al decirle, ¿saben? —Comenzó a contar, despacio y sin prisas, como si tuviera todo el tiempo en el mundo (lo cual, en realidad, no tenía. Para nada)—. Pero fue extraño, ya que no estaba enojado. O incrédulo, o triste, o sorprendido. Nada. Gritaba, golpeaba con más fuerza de la normal, destruyó mi ropa al atacarme… —rió un poco, pero fue un sonido doloroso— incluso hacía las mismas preguntas. Pero… no sentía. Estaba vacío, y les aseguro que eso es mucho peor que las emociones que hacía sentir el Nogitsune —hizo una pausa, y miró a Scott—. Peor para nosotros, claro que no lo es para él.

* * *

Stiles corrió. Corrió y corrió y no paró hasta llegar al medio del bosque, aquel lugar donde había empezado todo; el lugar que había arruinado su vida por completo.

El Németon.

Camino hacia él, se agachó y colocó sus dos manos en el árbol cortado. Intentó sentir furia, enojo, algo. Pero no lo logró, y gritó sin fuerzas.

Así que era verdad. Estaba vacío.

Y, si las búsquedas que había hecho a las tres de la mañana en aquellos tiempos en que su única preocupación era ser popular y lograr que Lydia se fije en él no habían mentido, sabía que moriría.

En muy poco tiempo.

Por suerte, no pudo entristecerse.

* * *

 **¿Opiniones, críticas, lo que sea? Muchas gracias por leer y por sus reviews o favs.  
(Esto es un one shot, pero podría convertirse una una fic si se quisiera).**


End file.
